This invention relates to a method and apparatus for voltage regulation in optical modules, particularly to optimize performance and extend the operating temperature range.
Voltage regulators are often used in a variety of electronics applications. However, voltage regulators are not typically used in optical modules, such as transceivers. When voltage regulators are utilized, they are used to provide power isolation, noise filtering, and/or to regulate a nominally fixed input voltage to a supply voltage required by the electronics in the optical module. Therefore, a need exists for active voltage regulation to adjust supply voltages for electronics in an optical module to optimize performance over temperature.